Sweet Sixteen
by aprilkitty
Summary: This story is a sequel to "A New Friend." Regina and Daniel have been friends since they were children. As Regina's 16th birthday approaches, she begins to look at the stable boy as more than just a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story takes place several years after Regina and Daniel became friends in "A New Friend." Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** "Once Upon a Time" and its characters do not belong to me; I'm only borrowing them.

Regina was tired of practicing her curtsies, and she was tired of listening to her mother lecture her. Her mother's lessons had only been going on for a couple of hours, but it felt like she had been curtsying and practicing what to say all day long.

"Regina, we will be entertaining Lord and Lady Chandler in just a couple of days, and you need to be prepared," her mother said. "Their son might make a nice husband for you."

Regina rolled her eyes. Her mother was always trying to find a wealthy husband for her, and she never liked any of them.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, young lady?" her mother snapped.

Her mother raised her hand, and Regina went flying up against the wall.

"Mother, stop it! Please!"

Her mother waved her hand, and Regina fell to the floor.

"Don't you ever roll your eyes at me again!" her mother warned.

Regina got up with as much dignity as she could muster. "Is the lesson over? May I be excused?"

"I suppose you can leave, but practice your curtsying."

"Yes, mother," Regina said as she walked swiftly toward the door. She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Why did her mother have to be so horrible? Regina used to just do whatever her mother said, but now she was finding that to be more and more difficult. Occasionally, Regina even found herself talking back to her; she couldn't believe some of the things that came out of her own mouth. She always paid for it, though. Her mother used magic against her at the slightest sign of insolence.

Regina's mother just didn't understand her at all, and she didn't seem to want to, either. Her mother had a very particular idea of who she wanted her to be, and it didn't matter what Regina wanted.

Regina walked back and forth outside with her arms crossed, feeling frustrated. She grabbed a stone and threw it as far as she could. Then, she threw another, and another.

"You know, if you keep doing that, there won't be any stones left on the property."

Regina smiled as her favorite stable boy walked toward her. Regina had taken to calling Daniel "stable boy" in front of her mother because of her mother's disapproval of their friendship.

She could hear her mother in her head now: "A lady should have proper ladies for friends, not stable boys."

Regina disagreed, of course. She and Daniel had been friends since they were children. He was her best friend, the only person that she really felt she could talk to.

"Hello, Daniel," Regina said. Just seeing him brought a little bit of a smile to her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Regina said. "I just want to do something fun and forget about my mother for a while."

Daniel smiled. "I know just the thing to cheer you up."

They rode up to Firefly Hill as the sun was just beginning to set. Hundreds of fireflies lit up the evening as it got darker. It was a beautiful sight.

At first Regina was watching the fireflies, but then she found herself watching Daniel. He just looked so handsome. She pictured herself in his arms as he leaned in to kiss her…

Regina caught herself before she could think about this any further. Nothing could happen between her and Daniel. First of all, she wasn't sure if he thought about her like that at all, or if he would even consider it. He might just think of her as a friend, and that was it. In fact, that seemed likely. After all, they had been friends for so long.

Regina was also afraid of ruining their friendship if she said anything to him about what she was feeling for him. Besides, her mother would never approve of a relationship with a stable boy. She wanted Regina to marry a lord or even a prince. She couldn't imagine what her mother might do if she were ever to start seeing Daniel romantically.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how beautiful the fireflies are," Regina said. "This really is a lovely evening."

"Yes it is," Daniel said. "I suppose we should be getting back, though. Your mother will be expecting you home soon, I'm sure."

Regina sighed. Of course she would. She could look forward to a night of perfecting her curtsies.

Regina stopped and curtsied for Daniel. He laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"Does it look alright? I'm supposed to be practicing."

"I think it looks fine, but it's not like I'm used to having ladies curtsying in front of me."

Regina sighed again. "I wish I never even had to learn it."

"Well, I'll see you for your riding lesson tomorrow, my lady," Daniel said with a bow.

Regina laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She watched Daniel walk away and then finally went inside to curtsy some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Regina woke up with a happy feeling in the morning. She would have a lesson with Daniel today. She smiled as she thought about seeing him.

Of course, she would have to get through breakfast with her mother first, where she could look forward to plenty of talk about Lord and Lady Chandler's upcoming visit. At least her father would be there, too.

Her mother frowned at her as she took her seat at the table. Regina knew it was because she was wearing her riding outfit. Her mother didn't see the point of learning all the really fun aspects of riding a horse, like jumping.

"Good morning, Regina," her father said cheerfully. "Do you have a riding lesson today?"

"I do," Regina said, smiling.

Her mother frowned again. "I suppose you'll be practicing something dangerous again. One of these days, you'll break some bones."

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes again.

"Daniel is a good teacher, Mother."

"Hmmph," her mother said. "There's so much to do before Lord and Lady Chandler get here, and of course, there's your birthday party to finish planning."

Regina just nodded. She was excited about turning 16, but she wasn't that thrilled with the party her mother was planning. She was certain that her mother had a guest list full of people she didn't like, and that likely included several potential "future husbands."

Her mother went on for a while about the preparations for guests, and Regina half-listened with an occasional nod while thinking about her upcoming riding lesson.

Regina caught her father's eye, and he winked at her. Regina put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

"Henry?"

"Yes, Cora?"

"Make sure the grounds look decent for tomorrow. The staff have been doing a terrible job lately."

"Yes, Cora."

"Regina, you need to see the seamstress this afternoon for the finishing touches on your dress for tomorrow."

"Yes, Mother."

Regina lost track of how many times she said "yes, Mother" and how many times her father said "yes, Cora," but eventually, they were finally done with their breakfast.

"May I be excused, Mother? I have my riding lesson in a few minutes."

Her mother frowned again. "I suppose. Make sure to be back on time for lunch. I have preparations that I need to discuss with you."

As Regina headed outside, her father said, "Have fun with your riding lesson, Regina."

"I will, Daddy," Regina said as she kissed him on the cheek.

She walked out the door with a smile on her face. The sun was shining, and she would be spending the day with Daniel. Even thoughts of dress fittings and stuffy lunches with various lords and ladies couldn't bother her.

"Somebody is excited about her riding lesson," Daniel teased as Regina walked into the stables.

Regina realized that she still had a big smile on her face.

"Yes, I love my riding lessons," Regina said.

She loved Daniel, too. If only she could tell him that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please review! There are no reviews on this story, and I always appreciate feedback.

Regina had a great deal of fun at her riding lesson, as always. However, she did get distracted a couple of times. She couldn't help it. Daniel just looked so handsome today. Her feelings for him just seemed to be getting stronger.

"Regina?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

Daniel smiled. "It seems like your mind has been on something else. Are you thinking about your birthday?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about all the things I will have to do today."

"That's alright," Daniel said. "You probably have to get back for lunch anyway."

Well, she couldn't really tell him that she was thinking about him, but she didn't mean to make him think she didn't want to spend time with him. Regardless, she did have to return for lunch.

Regina sighed. She didn't want to have to listen to her mother talk about dress fittings or meetings with potential future husbands anymore. She found herself thinking about being in a beautiful wedding dress, but she wasn't marrying any of the lords her mother wanted her to marry. Instead, she was standing at the altar with Daniel smiling back at her.

Regina realized that Daniel was still waiting for a response, and she blushed.

"Yes, I suppose we should be getting back," she said. "I certainly can't be late for lunch."

As they were walking back to the house, Daniel said, "So, I'm sure you're looking forward to your birthday party."

"No, not really."

Daniel looked at Regina and raised his eyebrows. "Really? Why not?"

Her mother wouldn't want Daniel to come, and that was reason enough for her not to look forward to it.

"Well," Regina said, "there will be all these lords and ladies there, and my mother will have all these expectations for the way I should behave."

"You're right," Daniel said. "That doesn't sound like much fun."

Regina shook her head. "No, and there will be all these suitors there, too."

Daniel frowned and looked away for a moment. Was that jealousy? Sometimes Regina thought there was a chance that Daniel did have feelings for her that went beyond friendship. She thought once again about telling him how she felt.

"We're here," Daniel pointed out, and Regina realized that they were already standing in front of the house.

"Maybe I could meet you after the party, and we could have our own little celebration," Regina blurted out.

To her relief, Daniel smiled. "That sounds great. We could meet in the stables. I might even give you a present."

"Oh, really? Do I get any hints?"

Of course, Daniel had given her at least a little present every year since they met, but she was looking forward to it even more this year.

Daniel just smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Regina's father opened the door. "Regina, you should get inside for lunch. Your mother is getting inpatient."

Regina nodded. "Yes, I'll be there in a minute, Daddy."

"I'll see you after the party," Regina said softly to Daniel before she went back inside.

She turned around and gave Daniel a smile before she walked in, and he smiled back.

Her mother was looking at the clock as Regina sat down for lunch. It was exactly noon as she took her seat. She looked Regina up and down.

"You should have changed for lunch," her mother said.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but we don't have any guests today."

"No, but you should always be dressed properly for lunch, regardless."

This was going to be a long afternoon, and the next day was going to be full of polite conversation with Lord and Lady Chandler and their son. At least Regina had something she could look forward to on her birthday. Now she couldn't wait to turn 16.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Regina woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that this wasn't just any other day. Today was her birthday.

She smiled as she got out of bed. She was excited to be 16, and she couldn't wait for the celebration with Daniel later. Of course, first she would have to get through her mother's party.

Her smile turned into a frown as she thought about the previous day. Her mother had spent so much time glaring at her when she said the wrong things. Lord and Lady Chandler were incredibly boring, and their son Philip spent the entire time talking about himself and his accomplishments. He never once asked Regina anything about herself. She was dreading having to spend more time with him.

As Regina walked down the stairs, servants were rushing all over the place, making final preparations for her birthday party. Her mother was walking swiftly around the house, shouting orders at them.

"No, no, no! That not where that table goes! Are you blind? Clearly, guests will be standing there. They can't have a table in their way."

Regina attempted to sneak past her mother quietly.

"Regina! Come with me."

Regina sighed and followed her mother. Servants scrambled to follow her mother's directions. Regina had to hurry to keep up with her. She nearly ran into her when she abruptly stopped and looked around, scowling.

"Can't they do anything right?"

Regina's mother waved her hand, and all of the decorations changed.

"That's better," she said.

Regina frowned. She thought the decorations had looked fine.

"Mother, don't you think they put a lot of work into those decorations?"

Her mother crossed her arms and glared at her. Regina always struggled not to look down at the floor when she looked at her like that.

"Regina, are you questioning my taste?" her mother asked. She had that familiar icy tone in her voice that warned Regina she was in dangerous territory.

Regina longed to talk back, but she ultimately looked down and said, "no, of course not, Mother."

"Good. Now, we need to talk about your party."

The day went by very slowly. They had breakfast and lunch with the Chandlers, where Regina had to listen to lots of talk about some ball that Lady Chandler would be holding. It was difficult for Regina to pretend she was interested.

Finally, it was time for the party. Regina had spent hours getting ready, with her mother and handmaidens fussing over her. Yet, she couldn't wait for this party to be over so that she could have her real celebration with Daniel.

Regina spent the next hour curtsying as guests arrived. Then, she had to stand with her mother and make polite conversation with people who talked endlessly about balls, dresses, and tea parties. The only discussion she found interesting was a brief one with a neighbor about horses.

Regina's mother also kept introducing her to eligible men. Some of them were around her own age, but some of them were old enough to be her father. She couldn't imagine being married to someone that old.

Regina ended up talking more with Phillip.

"Did I tell you about the time I fought an ogre?"

"I believe you told me yesterday…" Regina began, but he told the story again anyway. It was somewhat entertaining the first time she had heard it, but somehow the details kept changing every time he told it, and each time he had a bigger role in defeating the ogre. This time, he apparently fought him single-handedly.

"The villagers were grateful for my help," Phillip said as he finished the story again.

"I'm sure they were," Regina said.

The guests were starting to leave, and Regina knew that she would have her opportunity to sneak out and see Daniel soon. Her mother and father were going to be spending time alone with Lord and Lady Chandler, and she already had an excuse ready for Phillip.

"Phillip, I'm sorry to leave you alone, but I think I have just had too much excitement today," Regina said. "I'm afraid that I'm not feeling well."

Regina thought that she sounded pretty convincing, so she hoped that he believed her.

"Oh, you should lie down then," Phillip said.

"That you for understanding," Regina said as she pretended to make her way toward her bedroom. Once Phillip wasn't looking, she snuck out the back door. She smiled as she headed toward the stables. She couldn't wait to see Daniel.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is the final chapter of this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Regina kept looking around to make sure that nobody saw her as she walked toward the stables. When she got there, she looked everywhere, but she couldn't find Daniel. For a moment, she was worried that he wouldn't come. She jumped when hands suddenly covered her eyes.

"Happy birthday, Regina," Daniel said as he put a blindfold over her eyes.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

"I want you to be surprised."

Regina smiled. "You're really putting a lot of effort into this."

Daniel took Regina's hand, and they walked for several minutes.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked.

"We'll be there soon," Daniel said. "You're so impatient."

They walked for a few more minutes, with Daniel leading Regina along.

"So, how was the party?" he asked.

"I survived," Regina said.

Daniel laughed, and after another minute or so, they finally stopped walking.

"We're here," Daniel said.

He took off Regina's blindfold, and tears came to her eyes as she looked around. Daniel had set up a blanket by the apple tree they had planted together when they were children. There were candles all around and a basket full of apples sitting on the blanket. There was also a little chocolate cake with "Happy birthday Regina" written in red.

"Why are you crying?" Daniel asked. "I thought you would like it."

"Oh, I love it," Regina said. "It's just… It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Daniel."

Regina hugged him, and when they pulled away from each other, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Regina could swear that the look in Daniel's eyes was love.

Daniel smiled and looked away. "It helps to be friends with the cooks."

"The cake looks wonderful," Regina said. She could feel herself blushing. "This is a such a sweet gift."

"Oh, I haven't given you your gift yet," Daniel said.

"You haven't?" What else could he be giving her?

"I'll give it to you soon. First, though, you have to make a wish and blow out your candles."

Daniel knelt down and put sixteen little candles on the cake. He lit them and looked up at Regina with a smile.

"Time to make a wish."

Regina closed her eyes and wished that Daniel would feel the same way she did. Then, she knelt down and blew out the candles. She smiled at Daniel.

"So, what did you wish for?" Daniel asked.

Regina laughed. "Well, if I tell you, it won't come true."

Daniel smiled and pulled a little box out of his pocket. He handed the box to Regina, and she gasped as she opened it.

"Daniel, it's beautiful," Regina said as she pulled out the necklace. It was a little golden horse with tiny rubies in it. "Will you help me put it on?"

"I thought you might like it," Daniel said as he clasped the necklace. "This jeweler at the market held it for me while I saved up enough gold to buy it."

Regina turned around to face Daniel.

"I love it," she said.

"I'm glad," Daniel said. "I wanted this to be a great birthday for you."

Then, Regina hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if she should tell him what she was feeling. Finally, she took a deep breath and said it.

"I love you, Daniel."

Daniel's smile lit up his face. "I love you, too, Regina."

Daniel pulled Regina into his arms, and when their lips met, it was the most wonderful moment of her life. Her wish had just come true.


End file.
